SENTIMIENTOS DESCUBIERTOS
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Misty se entera del beso que Serena le dio a Ash, al escuchar su conversación con Brock, es tanto su impacto que sale corriendo rápidamente sin saber a donde ir, pero Ash la ve justo en el instante antes de salir de allí y sospechando lo obvio sale detrás corriendo detrás de ella.


**SENTIMIENTOS DESCUBIERTOS**

 **Pokeshipping Week Dia 3: Lluvia**

 **Sinopsis: Misty se entera del beso que Serena le dio a Ash, al escuchar su conversación con Brock, es tanto su impacto que sale corriendo rápidamente sin saber a dónde ir, pero Ash la ve justo en el instante antes de salir de allí y sospechando lo obvio sale detrás corriendo detrás de ella.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece sino a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**

— ¡Hey Misty, espera! —corría el pelinegro de tras de la joven mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente dejándolos totalmente empapados.

—No quiero ¡déjame en paz idiota! Un quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida —Decía la pelirroja derramando lagrimas que recorrían su rostro mezclándose con el agua producto de la tormentosa lluvia.

—Misty déjame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas, no es lo que tu piensas, escucha lo que tengo que decirte —el moreno por fin pudo darle alcance, tomándola de un brazo para que se detuviera por completo —¿Misty? mírame por favor — Tomó a la chica de los hombros logrando que quedara frente a el, ella estaba completamente temblando y con la respiración agitada de tanto correr, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente —Escúchame te lo suplico, te lo explicare todo, pero no me vuelvas a decir que no te vuelva a hablar y mucho menos se te ocurra decirme que me aleje de ti, no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras cerca, cuidándome en todo momento, sé que no he sido tonto, hasta ahora lo comprendí, en todo este tiempo mi prioridad ha sido convertirme en el mejor maestro pokemon y no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos ni siquiera conocía los míos propios, pero compréndeme era solo un niño al cual solo le interesaban los pokemon y las batallas, las cosas como el amor no me interesaban para nada, pero es ahora cuando regreso que me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí y no planeo dejarte ir , así que si me rechazas y piensas irte, ten en cuenta que no podrás hacerlo porque me convertiré en tu acosador hasta que al fin decidas que no puedes alejarte de mí.

—¿Eso es una amenaza Ketchum? —Interrogo la pelirroja ya más tranquila después de haber permanecido un largo rato en silencio.

—Sí, se trata de una amenaza Waterflower y puedes dar por hecho que lo cumpliré, sabes que nunca me rindo ante lo que me propongo y esta vez no será la excepción —Comentó el pelinegro mientras la tomaba nuevamente de los hombros y la miraba seriamente, logrando que las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieran después de lo que había dicho.

—Está bien, te daré una oportunidad pero más te vale tus argumentos sean acertados para poder convencerme.

—¡Por supuesto Mist! Haber por dónde empezar…..—Decía mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos empuñados bajo su mentón acomodando sus ideas, para poder las explicaciones adecuadamente.

—¡PUES POR EL BESO, TONTO! —Respondió la chica de ojos aguamarina le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y se cruzaba de brazos para escuchar su explicaciones.

—Ah sí sí, el beso —Dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca —Bueno solo puedo decir en mi defensa que yo no lo busqué, fue ella, fue Serena la que se abalanzo contra mí y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me besó, yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle y desearle un buen viaje es todo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme de ese incidente al escuchar tu conversación con Brock? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?¿No hay la suficiente confianza entre tú y yo? ¡Ja! que tonta por lo visto no la hay.

—¡Estas equivocada! Claro que la hay, pero… en este caso es diferente, no podía contarle a la chica que me gusta que otra chica me besó ¿comprendes?

—¿T-Te gusto? —Expreso la joven muy nerviosa, mientras lo miraba fijamente antes de que los colores se apoderaran de sus mejillas nuevamente.

—Si ¡claro que me gustas! ¡Al fin puedo decirlo! ¿Siempre me gustaste! Solo que antes no podía diferencia entre el me gustas como amiga y el me gustas como novia, me costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero ahora ya lo comprendí y no estoy dispuesto a dejar escapar esto sentimientos ¡Te amo Mist! Y quiero estar a tu lado a partir de ahora y para siempre —El moreno tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura, cerró los ojos y fue acercando su rostro lentamente, pero al poco tiempo sintió que algo n estaba bien, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Misty había colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le reclamó mirándola muy desconcertado por la acción de la pelirroja.

—Te lo diré en simples palabras, no besaré a un chico cuyos labios hayan tocado los de otra chica que no soy yo, por lo menos hasta que pase un buen tiempo y ahora vamos a cambiarnos de ropa o pescaremos un resfriado —Dicho esto dio media vuelta dejando a un Ash boquiabierto y con la decepción de no haber podido tener el primer beso con la chica que ama.

FIN


End file.
